Gomenasai My Friend
by Ryutarou Haru
Summary: Naruto didn't mean to do that things. He really didn't meant it. Because Sasuke was his only beast friend. Sorry if my summary sucks. Naruto & Sasuke songfic. Gomenasai by TATU


**Disclaimer : I own nothing!**

**Song Title : Gomenasai – t.A.T.u**

**Enjoy the fic~~~**

* * *

**What I thought wasn't mine**

**In the light**

**Was one of a kind, a precious pearl**

**When I wanted to cry**

**I couldn't cause I wasn't allowed**

_'Please... Please help me... Please help me to over these mess. I can't control myself.'_ Sasuke's heart was screaming. Eventhough his heart was crying aloud, his face didn't show any emotion. He still looked like cold-blooded person.

Now, there were standing five people on the battlefield. They were Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi. Their face tightened. They kept silent, no words came from their lips. Sadness and anger filled their eyes.

A moment later, they made a move almost at the same time. Four people attacked one people. Sasuke was attacked. The traitor of Konoha and the guardians of Konoha were fighting, so intense, and then...

**Gomenasai for everything**

**Gomenasai, I know I let you down**

**Gomenasai till the end**

**I never needed a friend like I do now**

"Sasuke..." Naruto's eyes widened. His hands were shaking. His tears were rolling. He didn't intend to do that. He never thought this kind of thing would be happened. He just wanted to get his best friend back. But not like this... not like this...

Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi stopped their attack. They were in shocked too. Their eyes were avoiding that unbelievable, unbearable scenery. They knew Naruto didn't mean to do that. He did it accidentally, it was just an accident.

Sasuke held Naruto's shaking hand. He smiled. "Oi, Bakayaro! Why are you crying?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke's eyes. "Sorry Sasuke... Sorry..." His tears kept rolling.

Sasuke wiped Naruto's tears. "Why sorry? I must thank you, Naruto..." He said. He called Naruto by his name for the first time. He called it with a soft, gentle tone.

_'Yes, that's not your fault... Thank you for release me from this curse...' _Sasuke thought. _'Maybe I planned this things under my consciousness. I planned to get stabbed by him. Silly me...'_

**What I thought wasn't all so innocent**

**Was a delicate doll of porcelain**

**When I wanted to call you**

**And ask you for help**

**I stopped myself**

Fresh blood leaked out from Sasuke's chest. He got stabbed by Naruto's shinai. He didn't do anything to dodge Naruto's attack before as he had planned it before. He didn't want to attack his best friend, his old team-mate, and everyone from his ex-village. But he couldn't stop it. He couldn't. The only thing that could stop him just death. His death.

**Gomenasai for everything**

**Gomenasai, I know I let you down**

**Gomenasai till the end**

**I never needed a friend like I do now**

All that Naruto could do just crying louder and louder. Sasuke closed his eyes slowly, peacefully smile on his face. He wasn't breathing anymore. Now his body become colder and colder in Naruto's embrace.

Sakura cried in the silent. Sai didn't know what he must to say or do. Kakashi just looked down to the ground, trying to hide his emotions. And then rain was falling from the sky.

**What I thought was a dream an mirage**

**Was as real as it seemed a privilege**

**When I wanted to tell you**

**I made a mistake**

**I walked away**

Seven years later...

Naruto woke up from his terrible nightmare that haunted him for years. Sasuke's death always lingered in his mind. He could never forget his only one best friend. Never.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Hinata asked. She seemed worried. Now she was Naruto's wife. She always stayed beside him and supported him. "That dream again?"

Naruto nodded. "But it's ok now." He lied. He didn't want to make his wife worried. "Go back to sleep, darling."

"I hope you're alright." Hinata replied. "You still have much work as Hokage tomorrow. You must rest well." She suggested. After that, she went back to her sleep.

**Gomenasai, for everything**

**Gomenasai, Gomenasai,**

**I never needed a friend like I do now**

Naruto still spaced out. When he wanted to sleep again, he slightly felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He could heard wind seemed whispering into his hear and said, "I never forget you, my friend. And many thanks to you." And then Naruto fell asleep and had a beautiful dream about Sasuke and their old-happy days.

**Gomenasai, I let you down**

**Gomenasai, Gomenasai,**

**Gomenasai till the end**

**I never needed a friend like I do now**

* * *

**Sorry for my bad grammar T.T I take all compliment and flame~**

**R&R please m(_ _)m...**


End file.
